Wings of My Spirit
by GothicWolf
Summary: JoeyXMai. Read Sequel: Forever and Always.


Out of Angel Eyes She Watched Her Heart Rip to Shreds between Human Claws but Still She Loved Their Mortal Souls for They Were All She Had.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Mai? Mai what's wrong?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Huh?" Mai sat up. Only Yugi. "It's nothing Yugi. Just tired I guess." He seems so young and innocent, but on the inside... "I'm going to head home. It's already 4:00 and it takes a while to get home from the game shop." There's no way to tell.  
  
As Mai made her way to her apartment, she thought over her vision. Out of Angel Eyes...What's that supposed to mean? I hate it when my mind does this. She took out her apartment key and went inside.  
  
She got a soda and checked her messages.  
  
"You have 3 messages. Message 1:"  
  
Mai's Mom's Voice: "Hi Darling! I called to say that I'm proud of you for making it into the finals at Duelist kingdom! And that I'm coming to visit! Bye!"  
  
Mai smiled gently as her foster mother's face flashed through her mind. It had been a while since they had seen each other, but it would be nice to talk.  
  
"Message 2:"  
  
Serenity's Voice: "Hey Mai! I wanted to know if you are still going to teach me how to duel after I dropped that pizza in your hair! I'm so sorry."  
  
"Serenity...my best friend..." Mai remembered all the great times they had had together since they had met.  
  
"Message 3:"  
  
Joey's Voice: "....Errm...uhh...Mai please meet me at the dock tommorow...I have toi...umm...talk..to you."  
  
Mai stopped dead. "What could Joey be wanting?" Then she dropped her soda and fell to the floor.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Angel Wings Dropped Feathers Gold. Upon the Shore Lay Footprints Old. 'Come Follow Me." A Voice Called. And Ever More Her HeartBeat Stilled.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Joey sat on the docks, waiting for Mai. He had been here for hours...but he couldn't leave. If Mai came and he wasn't there...he would never work up the courage again. A few more hours passed when Joey's cell phone rang. He picked it up. It was Serenity, and she sounded upset.  
  
"Joey? Where are you w-w-we b-b-b-been trying to reach you all day."  
  
"Calm down sis! What's wrong?"  
  
"Come to the hospital Joey...Hurry."  
  
Joey stood up and began to run towards the hospital...I'm sorry Mai...But my sister might be hurt. Suddenly, Joey felt as if he had wings. He was going faster then it seemed possible...and he was so close to the hospital. Only one more block.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A Golden Harp with Broken Strings Lay Deserted On the Dock. He Flew With the Help of A Lost Soul who He had Brought Back. Her Spirit Gave His Body Wings so that They Could Meet One Last Time.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Joey sat beside the hospital bed. He stared at Mai's limp body. Her soul on which he had ridden to the hospital had been worn out by the journey. And after one good bye she had been gone. The beautiful spirit inside of her had lost all power.  
  
Serenity said they had found her in her apartment, laying on the floor. Se had lost a lot of blood. But Mai had held out long enough to say good bye.  
  
After a while people came in to take Mai's body away. When they had left he got up to follow. But something caught his eye. A note. He picked it up.  
  
Dear Beloved Joey,  
  
I want you to tell my mom what happened when she comes to visit. And tell your sister how much she changed my view on the world...It seems that I just met all of you yesterday...and already I have to leave. One day you'll get to tell me what you wanted to say at the docks. I just wanted you to know...having you use the wings of my soul made me happier than you could imagine. Of all the things I'll miss in this world...you are the only one that I know I will never forget no matter what. I won't say I love you, because it will hurt too much to leave, but I give you my soul Dear One.  
  
Love Always,  
Mai Joey wiped a tear from his cheek. A smile crept on his face.  
  
"Hey Serenity! I need to tell you something!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
She Left His World Before She Came In But Never Would He Forget. The Wings of Her Spirit Lay at Rest in His Heart Until They Met Again.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
An Angel smiled as it watched Joey run after Serenity. Golden Wings sprouted from his back.  
  
"Dearest Joey. Keep the Wings of My Spirit as an Everlasting Reminder." The angel reached down into Joey's pocket then flew away with no wings. A deck of cards sat in Joey's pocket...the Harpey Lady was visible between the feathers. It had the face of someone held dear, and it was signed: Forever yours, I love you now. 


End file.
